Illusions of the Heart
by flerna
Summary: Tia Jade, a human from our world whos lives been nothing but walls and rules, gets sent to slys world by accident, but will she go home, or will sly get her hearts attention? slyxoc story, dont like dont read ok?
1. The usual morning

**Ok so heres the first chapter, sorry its slow at first the second chapter will be better but only if I get two review of this ok? ^^**

**I don't own sly cooper only the ocs here **

Chapter 1

I felt the silk sheets under my frame, giving me comfort in this dark hour, despite the noises of the disturbed world outside, gentle sounds and the smell around me soothed my senses, but I know that this tranquillity cannot last, as I heard the muffled sounds of the staff waking up and going to their work places. I also forced myself awake into the dimmed light of the winter, my eyes still blurred from sleep struggling to make out the objects of my large and dark room, I let out a yawn as I threw my legs over the side onto the soft navy carpet and stood up in the darkness.

Looking round I let out a tired sigh before moving to the en suite bathroom to shower, once I was done with all that I felt refreshed as I put my clothes on, just a magenta turtle neck jumper and jeans for now before picking up a dark red ribbon and tying it round my neck as a choker, hiding the two scars on my neck, once dressed I stood in front of my mirror purple eyes staring back at me showing more as they were surrounded by pale skin, I picked up my brush and started brushing my long white hair that was thick and stopped just under my bottom, black streaks flowed through my hair as I brushed it

I never dyed my hair nor did I bleach it, for some reason it was white and black since birth earning me the nickname white tigress, didn't mind it though, I thought it suited me so I didn't pay it any mind.

Anyway as soon as I was finished getting dressed and let out a sigh I stood up and went to the door of my large room, strolling out into the blue carpeted hall, looking both ways for anyone that may walk into me, I headed towards the lower levels of the building, the building I lived in was a mansion built into the side of a mountain, with high security everywhere, but it wasn't just for keeping stuff out…no it was to keep her secrets in.

My family was one of scientific minds my father was head of the local science research centre on robotics, making Valakare a robot and automated and all in all shiny town…that is…until he died, letting my mother take over the company, changing the user friendly robotics…..to life ruining genetics

I let out another sigh as I put my emotionless mask on,

_So many lives my mother has ruined, my friends and my two siblings…Romero and Jewel both paid the price of her insanity_

You may have heard of my mother…Yvaine Jade was her name, a cruel ruthless woman who tortures and warps people and animals for her own twisted pleasure….but I'm getting of topic

I was striding through the hallway over to the large stairs that led to the ground floor, but I wasn't on to take the stairs down…no smiling very slightly I threw myself on the banister and slid all the way down to the ground, trust me I'll never get tired of doing that, though the maids do a lot, but I didn't care at the time, I just wanted to get something to eat and leave before my mother found me and got me to do something I really didn't like.

I made it to the kitchen just as the chef finished making breakfast for Yvaine but he knew me, that I preferred making my own breakfast; in fact he's the one who taught me how to cook.

But I wasn't that hungry at the time so I just grabbed an apple and went out of the house into the cold snow covered town outside.

I liked the winter, the cold wind biting at my nose as the fresh snowflakes fall making everything calm and serene made me smile but like everything else it was a false smile as even how much I loved the snow I couldn't truly be happy knowing my mother was making other people hurt so badly.

I sighed as I head to the tall wall and the security blind spot before climbing the tree with the apple in my mouth climbing up and leaping over the tall wall before biting into the fruits flesh and carrying on walking into the town. The air steaming with each breath I take as people huddled in coats go about their business, I pass the shops on my way to the town centre, with last night's combat race playing with people watching, children rushing to school and the odd teen running to college three of which passed me on their way to the station two of which were laughing. I smiled as I watched them run, it's a shame I was home schooled but I knew enough to get by.

I carried on walking through the town centre where I saw two teens waiting for me both of which were girls one was wearing a chocolate brown hoodie with zipped sleeves and red linings under her hood was navy flowing hair with startling orange eyes with a camera hanging round her neck she also had jeans and blue zipped boots on, this was Tabbi Oceana a girl that come out of college and looking for work like a lot of people.

The girl next to her had a long ginger ponytail and blue eyes that glowed against her tanned skin, unlike Tabbi she wore a magenta vest that showed her midriff with the straps on her arms, along with magenta and black torn add-on sleeves with magenta biker glove over the top, her legs were hidden well by loose black jeans that had a belt hanging diagonally on her hips as pink and black trainers showed from underneath, this was Kilani Kormallion my other friend who's like Tabbi came out of home school and just hanging around looking for work.

I waved as I approached them with my false smile and they waved back more than happily

"Yo Tia" called Kilani as I came over we greeted each other before heading to the local café as the snow started to fall again

Just as I sat down I got a text as I looked at it I giggled

"What's up Tia?" Tabbi asked a little excited

"Just got word from Erin, cos of this snow all schools and colleges here and in the next town at the end of the train line are closed for the rest of the week" I snickered

"so does that mean Erin and Aido are on their way here?" Kilani asked and I nodded

Sure enough ten minutes later the café had a few more students from college come in from the cold, including the three from earlier and with a pink haired girl also, it was another two minutes before the two we were waiting for came,

One boy one girl…the girl had bronze cropped hair with a one sided long fringe that tried to hide the burnt half of her face, her brown eyes held discipline unlike her brother, but her body was clad in a black top with netted sleeve and tight fitting grey jeans and steel toed boots. This was Erin Chou the youngest sister of the racer Itzal Chou. And a honourable fighter type, nest to her was the boy

The boy had tanned skin lighter than mine by just a bit, with black spikey hair that was blue in the ends, he also had brown eyes but unlike Erin's his were kind he wore a red vest that was done up at the collar under a black jacket, he also wore dark navy gloves along with turquoise tight fitting jeans and black heavy boots, the boy's name was Aido Kilentos

I smiled falsely as they came up and sat down "can't believe we go to all that trouble to get to school on time….and its closed" Aido laughed as he sat down next to me with Erin sitting between Tabbi and Kilani with Kilani being on my others side.

We started to chat and laugh like normal teens until the waitress came to take our orders, Erin ordered a latte, Tabbi wanted a black forest hot chocolate, Kilani went for the normal hot chocolate, Aido went for a coffee and I just went with a glass of coke no ice but we all orders triple chocolate cheesecakes, as those were our shared faves of the café.

We waited a few minutes joking and laughing until the waitress came with our orders once we got them, of course we ate and drank but we didn't stop chatting about random stuff, including the masquerade ball I was being forced to attend tonight

"I really don't want to go to it though"

"Why not Tia?" Tabbi asked as oblivious as ever

"Because I have to go with mike" I sighed

"Man arranged marriages suck" Aido agreed, well at least someone knows me well enough

"Don't I know it…I just hate my mom sometimes" I sighed again

After we finished and paid for the drinks we left and went straight to the local arcade, as one might've expect it was quite busy there with numerous teens playing in the building filled with neon lights and pounding music along with the noises from the games.

We spent most of the day playing the games and on the skating rink in the back stopping at the indoor fast food restaurant until I got a text on my phone again.

After reading it I sighed, it was my mother wanting me back immediately

"your mothers such a control freak" Aido moaned I nodded in agreement before saying my farewells and left back to the prison of a mansion I lived in.

The gate was held open for me, no point climbing over the wall if they knew I was coming back right? Anyway I walked inside not bothering to look at my mother's scowling face under her blood red hair, or her deep purple eye that was glaring at me, nor did I bother listening to her rambling about me sneaking out, no I just went to my room cos I knew why she wanted me home, it was one hour before the party.

I sighed once I got into my room, in front of me was the dress I was required to wear tonight so after taking my jumper and other bits of leaving my tube top and light brown shorts on, before heading to the seat where my dark blue dress was laying, the dress was open in the front of the skirt but the front fabric covered my shorts, the dress also had red straps on both arms and the waist, the sleeves were flared out enough to allow movement for me. After I got the dress on I went to my dresser where after brushing my hair again I pulled it so it hung in front laying on my chest before doing it up in a low ponytail, then I grabbed the magenta mask that had two teeth on the sides and placed it on my face before looking myself in the mirror.

I sighed, sure I looked pretty and mysterious but this wasn't me, I'm not some rich girl looking to continue her mothers work….I've already had my heart broken five times from other boys who didn't bother to stop and listen to me, before my mother engaged me to the uptight up class snob named mike who thinks all girls should be seen not heard and act appropriately and obediently at all times…

I sighed again, my life sucks just once I wish I had some excitement in my life or at least meet someone who will listen to me…

I scoffed like that will ever happen. After dressed I headed downstairs to see a thin built teen in a white tuxedo and blond hair with a simple red mask, I thought the mask suited him perfect simple like his mind, he look up at me with his judgemental eyes, seriously just seeing those were enough to make me want to hit him, but little did I know how much worse my night was gonna get.


	2. The masquerade ball

**Ok so here's chapter 2 finally, as usual I won't even start on number 3 until I get two reviews, and if you don't like these kinds of stories then don't read as I'm sure you'd prefer to spend your time reading something else rather than scold me for something previous readers requested me to continue.**

**As usual I don't own any of the sly cooper characters, **

"so then I fired him, that will teach that servant not to bring me my tea 4 minutes late" mike chuckled poshly and forcefully making me groan wanting another glass of wine. Three HOURS he's been talking non-stop about himself and his stupid fortune, honestly I'm surprised someone didn't steal from him just to kill his ego.

I looked round the large ballroom to find quiet ways of escaping this torture, the room was large, as big as a stadium, but was also dark, large blue velvet curtains covered the walls, with a large chandelier providing the only light in the room, along with the wall lights in the shape of lilies of course there was a buffet table at the other end of the room from the door and the dance floor of polished wood, and dining tables with purple sheets covering them lining that, but it seemed the quickest escape for me, was to hang by the buffet table til the guards leave the back door and slip out quickly, Although, the way mike was going I was tempted to just leg it right now, _'ugh if I have to hear one more I fired my servant for a stupid reason story, I am going to kill someone'_. "Tia?" I heard someone call my name, the voice was young yet mature, with a slight Spanish accent, I smiled knowing who that was and turned round to see someone who might make coming here worthwhile.

The girl I saw was a young girl around 14 or so, with dark purple hair in a bun and blue eyes looking at me from a bird masquerade mask, her dress was simple, a long one Victorian dress that was red in colour with a white trim, I knew this girl well as due to my mother's visits to her family she has become as close as family to me. "Hello Mai" I smiled to her and proceeded to hug her. She hugged me back gently before grabbing my wrist pulling me to one side away from mike; thankfully he was too engrossed in himself to even notice me say hi to her. "Thanks Mai, I was about ready to kill him" I joked making her laugh, she knew that I wasn't that skilled at killing, her being a trained killer herself but that another story, "it's alright Tia, my own date wasn't much fun either, no spine in that guy I can tell ya" she pointed behind herself to what looked to be a traumatised 15 year old shaking with wide eyes and pale skin, looked like Mai had gotten him spooked with her way of joking.

I chuckled and shook my head a little "still haven't found the right one huh Mai?" I asked her as she sighed looking a bit annoyed and disappointed, she pouted before saying something in Spanish; all I got from it was that all the guys she meets are wimps. We proceeded to go to the buffet table to get something to drink, I had a red wine whilst as usual she had coffee, "still a coffee addict too huh?" I asked making her hiss like a cat at me making me laugh, the thing was, Mai could see through my emotionless mask, far better than anyone else, so there was no point hiding round her so I was always myself with her. "How's Yvaine?" she asked making my mood and face fall

"She's finished some kind of ray gun last week…. I don't know what it does cos she carries the blueprints on her all the time, and you know how hard it is to get something from her without her knowing" I explained, sure I can get info and blueprints of the guards and scientists around the labs but with her it's impossible. Mai nodded seeming to understand, after this entire ball is really an unveiling of that same ray gun, and if I knew my mother, it will not be one for good. We kept talking for an hour, just her and me as the others knew better to disturb us, cos of the one woman that we were connected to, Yvaine Jade, **the dark woman**.

We were catching up when I asked about the new position she was in, making her sigh, you see Mai had become a teacher in a college somewhere, but I heard that she had gotten some decent friends besides me and my gang for once she sighed a bit before speaking "it's alright, though I've been having to constantly discipline this one girl who has it in her head that she's the only authority that matters, I'm serious she's always on her phone in class and never does her work,"

"I'm sure you'll whip her into shape" I laughed with her on that fact, if anyone can get someone to get to work it was Mai, we kept talking touching on her friends a bit before I saw my mother walk up onto a stage in front of a covered lump, the lump itself was massive three times the size of a human, and four times as wide, Yvaine herself was surrounded by military trained guards, the elites of her personal army.

I sat down with Mai at a table knowing what this was, but before we sat I felt my arm be grabbed by a guard as both Mai and I were herded to the stage _'typical, she wants us on stage too…_' I mentally groaned, I hated this kind of stuff, not to mention that Mike was on stage looking proud which meant I had to stand next to him during the whole thing like we were a couple, putting my emotionless act on again I walked on stage with Mai standing on both sides of Yvaine though I had to fight from punching Mike when he put his arm around my waist _'what a creep'_ I clutched my hands as they were hidden in the fabric of my dress that he was now stepping on so I could just walk away,

Standing still I decided to listen to my mother's speech on how this world is just too small for progress and is thinking too safe for her liking, talking about other dimensions and worlds beyond our sight, whatever that meant, mom sure liked being dramatic as well as cynical. I turned my head slowly hearing the fabric move from the lump behind me seeing a large ray gun being revealed earning the awe of the crowd and I also saw some fear in their eyes, don't blame them, this is Yvaine their listening to, the same woman that cause a city wide firewall and destroyed half of it cos she was bored. Put it this way, that massive lake the size of four football fields on the east side of the city wasn't there 18 years ago, apparently through all her speeches misdirection's and illusions, I could tell that this ray was designed to speed a controlled field of molecules fast enough to make a small rip in the dimensional wall of this world and another random one, stabilising it into a portal to that world,

The bad thing? It hasn't been tested on a live human yet. Which is why it is here for; Mother wanted an audience and possible back up test subjects on the ray gun. She had finished her speech leaving the stage and in turn the room to go to a control centre, mainly so she isn't there if it goes horribly wrong, not really caring that much for anyone else, I was about to leave when I remembered something. Mike was still on my dress, and was once again talking about himself, _'can he get anymore vain?'_ I thought to myself as I noticed he was admiring himself in a nearby mirror I looked to Mai for help but saw she was having a problem of her own, the guy she came with had gotten over his shock and was insulting her and confronting her in a bad way, I knew Mai was not going to deal with this well and winced seeing her slap him so hard he fell into the nearby wall and stormed out of the room '_so much for my way of having fun in this place'_ after a while I just got fed up and pulled my dress out from under his foot making him trip and fall into a punch bowl on a table by the stage, making a couple of people laugh and in turn making me smirk under my mask so no one saw, they all knew me in that room as a girl with no feelings, none knew why.

As Mike glared at me from his now pink hair I turned round heading for the opposite table as I was getting a little hungry, plus the lighting was dimming meaning it was time for the test as I heard the machine whining as it came to life, buzzing could be heard as the main body of the ray began spinning picking up speed as it went any lights still on were flickering on and off.

Seeing that got worried, it usually meant a power surge was occurring, probably cos of the machine but it could also mean that the ray might become dangerous to the whole city not just to the people in this room of the equinox dragon complex. This was becoming more disturbing for me as the machine started to spark around its nozzle that was pointing at the dance floor, I just hoped it would just shut down, as there were young kids belonging to some of the richest people in town who were too protective or too proud to let a babysitter take care of them for the night. The people of course were either high in status or were the ones funding the project, most of which were proud lines, I watched the ray warm up as Mike sat down still annoyed at me but didn't show it as he was too proud and felt I wasn't worth yelling at.

I was about to leave to go to the washroom to sneak out of the building, when I saw something from the corner of my eye, it was a dog, a young visla pup by the look of it, and a little girl chasing after it, dressed in a high quality dress meaning she was a daughter of the funders and the pup was most likely hers, but she wasn't calling out to it scared it was more like she was playing, looking to be about 6 years old I wasn't surprised if she didn't realise that it was dangerous that they were running in the guns path, her parents I could hear calling out to her to come back and forget the pup.

If I had any sense at the time I would've let her parents deal with it as their daughter ignored them to get her dog, being really rich they could get away with bringing a dog in here I guess , but, my father taught me to care for the young ones be it mine or the children of others, so without thinking or taking into account my situation I ran over and picked up the dog quickly giving it to the girl facing away from the gun, and the fact it was preparing to fire. "Here you go little one" I spoke handing the pup to her whilst stroking its head, the girl hugged her pup and giggled looking up to me

"thank you miss" she chirped sweetly making me smile slightly and kneel down to her

"your welcome little one, now go on, your parents are worried and you shouldn't be over here right now ok?" I told her, she nodded a bit looking a bit worried that she was in trouble and ran back to her parents as I stood up.

I was about to turn round to head to the washroom when I saw the transfixed and terrified eyes of the crowd fixed on me, I was a bit confused to why they were staring, before mentally slapping myself realising where I was. The next thing I know everything went cold and white.

**Ok there's chapter 2, sorry sly's not in this yet, he will be soon though and I apologise if the grammars not that good, but I've been really stressed out lately and with my chaos theory manga in the works some of my stories may be delayed. **

**Hope you enjoyed this instalment **


End file.
